character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien X
|-|UAF= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | At least High 2-A, likely Low 1-C | 0''' '''Name: Alien X Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Likely billions of years old. Older than the Universe itself) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Other Celestialsapiens can easily grow to sizes incomprehensible), Flight (Easily flies across interplanetary distances), Nigh-Omnipotence, Reality Warping (Easily recreated the universe with a simple thought), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 10), Existence Erasure, Regeneration (True-Godly), Telekinesis, Self-Duplication, Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. His personalities include Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson, the 'voice of reason'), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena stated that Alien X can change the very nature of time and space), Mind Control (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Serena, Bellicus and Ben Tennyson hold absolute control inside Alien X's body, which is a pocket universe that contains many galaxies), Acausality (Type 5), Gravity Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Causality Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Life Manipulation (easily recreated the entire universe), Portal Creation, Plot Manipulation (Changed the whole art design and the entire plot of the Ben 10 Multiverse), Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Attack Nullification (Alien X is able to nullify any attacks with a mere wave of his hand), Fate Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Durability Negation (Able to harm other Celestialsapiens), Immunity to Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Tanked a hit from the Anihilaarg with no virtual damage), Plot Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, BFR, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, and Void Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Large Size (Varies from Type 0-11), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3) His thoughts become a reality Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Effortlessly recreated a destroyed universe with a mere thought) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Can destroy a Multiverse with 6 thoughts. Stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb which could effortlessly destroy many Universes. A mere fraction of Alien X's DNA pierced through a 5th dimensional wall like a butter. The Contemelia noted this as "interesting" proving Celestialsapiens are above The Contemelia.) | High Outerverse level (Stated by Azmuth that Alien X "can do anything", but is limited to what he can do due to his personalities not being able to agree on one thing) Speed: Infinite (Born from a place where time does not exist) | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable '''| '''Irrelevant Striking Strength: Universal+ (Can destroy the universe with a blink of an eye as he can easily recreate it) | At least High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator) | High Outerversal Durability: Universe level+ (Casually tanked an explosion from the Anihilaarg) | At least High Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should not be much weaker then Alien X himself. Neither could one-shot the other) | High Outerverse level (He is the meta-world itself) Stamina: Unknown. Likely Limitless Range: At least Universal+ | At least High Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal | Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Recreated the entire universe through the smallest details with a few minor changes) Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X can also have the powers absorbed by Osmosians, and needs to follow the Multiverse Preservation Act, or other members of its species will punish it. Alien X's Life-force might be absorbed by Anur Vladias. Key: Restricted | Unrestricted Full Power | True Power Note: Please do not attempt to scale Alien X to Atomic-X. It is confirmed that Atomic-X is much more weaker than Alien X due to being only half Celestialsapien, meaning doesn’t have the power to use Alien X’s Full power to its upmost potential. Also Alien X comes from a place where it is located outside of the Universe so it is stronger than the Chronosapien Time Bomb. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Manhattan (Watchmen (DC Comics)) Manhattan's profile (This was restricted Alien X against Doctor Manhattan. Speed was equalized) Ares (DC) Ares' Profile (Both were at High 2-A, Speed was equalized) Darkseid (DC Comics) Darkseid's profile (Base form Darkseid against Restricted Alien X, Low 2-C versions, Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:CharactersCategory:Ben 10Category:Cartoon CharactersCategory:Reality WarpersCategory:Cosmic EntitiesCategory:Abstract EntitiesCategory:HeroesCategory:ProtagonistsCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Cartoon NetworkCategory:AliensCategory:Flight UsersCategory:Time UsersCategory:Telekinesis UsersCategory:Gravity UsersCategory:ImmortalsCategory:Duplication UsersCategory:Space UsersCategory:Ben 10 AliensCategory:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Quantum Users Category:Matter Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Law Users Category:Supreme Beings Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Void Users Category:Life Users